A Match Made In Hell
by Yours truly - Pride
Summary: The Demon Cutter and the Devil's Child. They knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too. A series of short prompt-based ZoRobin drabbles. Please give me ideas for my next chapters! Rated T for my colourful language. Do R&R, I hope you enjoy it, thank you!
1. That Damned Cake!

_**They all knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 05 Oct 2014<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.<strong>

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Memories/ Diary Entries_

* * *

><p><strong>A Match Made In Hell<strong>

An One Piece original fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection 1: It's that damned cake!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day. The skies were clear, the waters were calm. A gentle breeze blew through the Thousand Sunny, caressing the resident pirates with it's motherly touch. All things considered, it was a good day for Zoro to take a nap, and that is exactly what he did.<p>

Not.

I lied.

Except for the part about Zoro sleeping, of course. Duh.

The Thousand Sunny was currently having an "extremely fun ride" amidst the turbulence of the seas and the violent wind that buffeted it incessantly.

Everyone on board was panicking, save for three people who were either having the time of their lives or simply lounging around, seemingly oblivious to the surroundings.

Luffy was currently holding on to the figurehead for dear life, swinging back and forth as the wind pummelled him mercilessly. However, his face belied an expression of ridiculous joy, as his laughter fought for dominance over the howling winds.

His fellow crewmates saw him, but chose to let him have his moment, knowing that if he were to fall, their trusty first-mate and swirly-eyed cook would be there to save him before he hit the water.

Besides, they had better things to do. Such as following the orders of their resident dictator-cum-navigator, who had seemingly taken it upon herself to carry out the duties of the captain.

"Usopp, get back to work! Lower the mast! Hurry, or I'll add another two thousand berries to your debt!"

Speak of the devil.

* * *

><p>And being the perfectly responsible writer I am, I shall now turn our attention to our main target. *cue peace sign* (Y)<p>

Okay feel free to ignore that last statement.

* * *

><p>Zoro seemed to be unaffected by the storm as he caught up on his precious sleep under a nice shady tree – which was currently swaying dangerously in the wind – on the lawned deck, hidden from Nami's sight.<p>

His head rested on his arm, which was in turn cushioned by the wooden planks behind him. The sturdy swordsman didn't need a soft pillow or a comfortable bed. He just needed to have a quiet, peaceful sleep without any interruptions. Especially from that orange-haired witch.

"RORONOA ZORO, GET YOUR GREEN ASS OUT HERE NOW! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKING STORM, AND YOU'RE SLEEPING YOUR ASS OFF!"

Again I say, speak of the devil.

Zoro agrees. Especially with the 'devil' part.

Suddenly, one of the tree's branches smacked him right in the face, waking him up.

"WHAT THE HELL-" Zoro stopped yelling for fear that the witch would find him and make him do – *cringe* – _work._

"I could _swear_ that tree did it on purpose. Or the wind," he muttered childishly under his breath, unsheathing his sword and slicing off the offending branch in a single stroke.

Hearing a giggle, he snapped his head to the left and narrowed his eyes at the offender.

Robin was trying to stifle her polite giggles with a dainty hand, albeit ineffectively.

"It's amusing to watch you try to sleep and fail, Kenshi-san."

"Yeah, it's not as easy to sleep as it seems, when _people _keep interrupting me. People and trees," he shot her a small glare, although it seemed to lack its usual intensity.

"That fucking tree…," he swore under his breath, promising to find an axe and chop that impudent tree down. No, not his swords. He sure as hell wasn't going to use his precious swords for petty things like chopping trees, no thank you.

Robin giggled again. She was being strangely expressive today.

"Would you like to have some cheesecake, Kenshi-san?"

Zoro stared at her like she'd told him to ask Mihawk to be his sensei. Preposterous. That was never going to happen, nope nope nope. Zoro shuddered. He sure as hell wasn't going to ask to be trained by the very man he had sworn to surpass and kill.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far far away, a man sneezed so violently that his large black sword nearly slipped out of his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Onna, are you out of your mind? You know as well as I do that I hate sweet things. Especially cakes, they're too sweet and sometimes creamy. You might as well as me to wear a pink feathered coat and wear ridiculous gay sunglasses. That's right, it's not going to happen."<p>

OH BUUUURRNNNNN!

* * *

><p>Donquixote Doflamingo screamed like a little girl as his precious pink feathered coat burst into flames on his shoulders. He ran around, frantically trying to put out the flames, before Admiral Aokiji froze him and put out the flames. The rest of the Shichibukai and Admirals present looked on in faint amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Besides, I'm not too fond of anything much besides sake, so unless you can find me a sake-flavoured cake, no thank you."<p>

"But you should try something new, Kenshi-san," she chided gently.

"Fine, then you're having some sake too. Fair enough?" Zoro smirked.

Robin made a funny face, making Zoro snort, proud of himself for being able to draw a reaction out of her, even if it was a negative one.

Robin took a small swig of the sake from the bottle Zoro handed to her.

Immediately, she coughed lightly into her hand, fighting down the violent coughs that tried to force their way out. The bitter taste of the drink was killing her, searing her throat along the way.

Disgusting. How could he stand this?

Simultaneously, Zoro glared at the small piece of cake that sat on the spoon he held, hoping that it would spontaneously combust. Or at least turn into something less sweet.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he stuffed it into his mouth to get it over with quickly.

He immediately gagged, and snatched the bottle of his favourite drink from the wooden table stretched out before himself and his companion. The green-haired swordsman took a long draught out of the bottle to wash down the disgusting taste of the cake.

Ugh. That cake was so sweet that even diabetes would die of diabetes. How could that woman stand it? Maybe she regularly killed her pancreas with sweet food and sprouted new ones with her Devil Fruit ability. Yeah, that must be it.

Now that he thought about it, that was a useful power to have. Now if HE had such a power, he would've drunk all the alcohol in the world, and killed his liver a thousand times over, only to regenerate it again and again. And Chopper wouldn't even be able to complain about it.

Whoops, getting a little off track there.

Robin sighed and took her plate of cake back from Zoro. Perhaps a little forcefully, but she needed it. Desperately.

Who would've known that our favourite Devil Child was a closet sugar addict?

Robin leaned back on her reclining chair, and Zoro relaxed his body against the side of the chair which was covered entirely in a soft velvety fabric.

Not bad, this could make a nice sleeping spot in the future. He had never really appreciated Franky's creations. Sure, he didn't mind sleeping against the rough, hard, wet wooden planks of the ship, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't want a nice comfy chair or even a hammock every once in a while.

* * *

><p>"Robin-chwaaaannnnn~~~ Would you like some snacks?" Sanji came noodling into the scene, wriggling his body like a boneless worm. Right, worms don't have bones…<p>

Robin gave a polite smile in return.

Zoro cracked an eyelid open, having been woken up by the voice of an extremely annoying pest. Well, to him at least.

"Actually yes, cook-san. Do you think you could bring me some cheesecake and sake?"

"Right away, my melloriiiineeee~~~"

"Wait, swirly cook. Make that a sake-flavoured cake," demanded Zoro politely (as polite as he could get when talking to his arch-rival), remembering his earlier conversation with the onna.

"Wasn't asking you, marimo! Besides, what the hell are you doing near Robin-chwan's chair?" Sanji exploded.

The swordsman's eyelids twitched in annoyance.

"A-hem," Robin interrupted them, still smiling as though nothing had happened.

"Yeeess Robin-chwan? Would you like anything else?" Sanji melted into a puddle of goo, totally ignoring his rival.

"Same as Kenshi-san. Please make it a sake-flavoured cake. And thank you for being so kind Cook-san," she smiled, eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Of course, Robin-swan~~~," Sanji bobbed away while generating a seemingly endless supply of hearts from his eyes, but not before shooting a deathly glare at his arch-rival. He was clearly torn between denying the swordsman the satisfaction of ordering him around, and fulfilling his "Robin-chwan"'s wish.

* * *

><p>And so did the two most reserved members of the Straw Hat crew find themselves lounging back on the reclining chairs, each enjoying their own plates of sake cake.<p>

"Nice, isn't it, Kenshi-san?"

She received a barely audible grunt in response. Of course, he'd be reluctant to ever admit that cake was nice, no matter the flavor. But Robin knew what he was thinking, and smirked in satisfaction.

They finally had a common taste, and a shared preference.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: DangoCorn: Dammit, woman, for making me write this. It felt all awkward (and a little cracky). T_T The things I have to do as your onii-chan…Remind my why I even agreed to this in the first place? Anyways, this is my first One Piece fanfic, so I'm sure it's extremely strange and out-of place. OOCness here and there too, cause I'm not too used to the characters; it doesn't come to me naturally. But hopefully I'll get used to it soon. Prompts please? And do drop an honest review on your way out! (i.e. I know this sucks, so please tell me how to improve on it). <strong>

**- Yours truly, Pride**


	2. Fairy Tales for a Feeble Heart

_**They all knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 06 Oct 2014 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Narrator's Perspective<p>

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>A Match Made In Hell<strong>

An One Piece original fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection 2: Fairy Tales for a Feeble Heart<strong>

* * *

><p>Chopper found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep, endlessly haunted by nightmares that relentlessly pounded at his furry little head.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cho-pperr…A good doctor always takes responsibility for his patients…," drifted the voice of a zombified Doctor Hiruluk.<em>

_Chopper backed away, as far as he could go before his furry back hit the cold wall of the cellar behind him, making him realize where he was. He was in one of Wapol's rotten dungeons! He could feel the stinging cold bite at his skin through the thick fur. His fear grew. _

_But he couldn't help himself from thinking, perhaps one's surrounding temperature had an effect on their feelings? Maybe he could try to learn more about that…NO! Now was not the time for that! He had to get out of there first, body and mind intact. _

_Cold bony fingers wrapped in flayed skin and rotting flesh reached out towards him. _

_Chopper shivered. _

'_No…Doctor Hiruluk…You were like a father to me…But I killed you.' _

'_Please, I'm sorry! Please let me live…I have a crew to return to…' _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID QUACK!" came a booming voice. _

_Judging by the quality of the voice, Chopper guessed that it must've been a woman. An old woman. _

_The quasi-reindeer's eyes snapped opened in shock and landed, relieved, upon the welcoming sight of Doctorine. _

"_YOU IDIOT! I ONLY THOUGHT YOU WERE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A DOCTOR, BUT NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO BECOME A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FATHER TOO?!" _

_Chopper was immensely relieved. Not only that his life was going to be spared, but also that the Doctorine had really loved him all those years, deep down, no matter how harshly she'd treated him. And at least she wasn't out of her mind…_

_As abruptly as it had come, that relief disappeared as he noticed Doctor Kureha gasping for air, making gurgling noises. _

_He spotted the sharp glinting tip of an arrow peeking out from underneath the skin of her neck. Wapol cackled from atop his seat at the other end of the cramped dungeon, crossbow in hand. _

"_NO! DOCTORINE!" _

_The woman he had looked up to all those years, the one he thought could never fall, had finally fallen. _

_Chopper half-expected her to spring back up, hands on her hips, and proudly announce the 'secret of her youth' as she always did. But he was no longer the naïve little child he had been before. He was still naïve, yes, but he now knew when his hopes and prayers wouldn't be answered. _

_Chopper felt his eyes sting and the salty tears fall. Was this all he could do? Cry? Yes, well, he could treat an ill person, but not a dead person. Chopper never thought he'd be struck helpless in fear by anything other than a lapahn. _

_Suddenly, the ceiling of the dungeon collapsed, and bright sunlight made his eyes tingle in discomfort. Standing atop the rubble, in all his straw hat-wearing glory, was none other than Luffy. _

_The rest of the crew members ganged up on Wapol, expressions of pure rage on their face. _

"_Hey, tanuki! I want you to join the crew of the man who will become Pirate King!" Luffy grinned, holding out his hand for Chopper to grab. _

_It was then that Chopper realized, this would be his newest and last home. If there was anyone that truly deserved the word 'forever' it was this crew. _

_Before his mind could register what was going on, the surroundings morphed into a flaming, molten, lava-filled wasteland. _

_He glimpsed his comrades' lifeless bodies strewn across the land. _

_Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook. All of them. _

_Chopper couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, lava or not, and screamed with abandon. _

_Let his anguish reach out throughout the world! Let it spread, let Akainu feel it!_

* * *

><p>The half-reindeer's eyes snapped open, holding within them a frenzied madness, brought about by severe grief and anguish.<p>

With tremendous relief, he realized that all his friends were alive.

Looking around, he saw Luffy hanging off the edge of his bed, a snot bubble popping, and his definitely alive mouth forming the word 'meat'.

Sanji was laid out on his bed, elegant as always. He was having a peaceful sleep, save for the occasional twitch of his swirly eyebrows.

Usopp was sprawled carelessly, his arm in the air. Yep, he was definitely dreaming about himself as Captain Usopp.

Franky lay on his large, reinforced bed, its metal frame squeaking with the heaving motions of his body every time he breathed in and out.

Chopper was glad he hadn't woken anyone up due to his nightmare.

Wait a second – where's Zoro?

Chopper felt the panic rise within him again.

'Oh no. Oh no ohnoohnoohno…'

He knew Zoro was probably on night watch today. But he had to be sure. He had to! Especially after that nightmare.

But first, he scurried to the ladies' rooms just to make sure, and was shocked to find only Nami there.

Robin!

He was feeling more panicked by the second.

Chopper ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, to the crow's nest, and climbed up the ladder like his life was on the line.

Throwing the doors open, he let out a heavy sigh of relief – how many times he had done that today, he would never know.

Across the room Zoro and Robin had been sitting just a little while ago, laughing – or in Robin's case, giggling – over stories they shared.

Two confused heads turned in the direction of the reindeer, wearing worried expressions.

"Chopper? What's wrong?" came the motherly voice of Robin, concerned for her little crewmate. Zoro was just as worried, though he would never show it.

Chopper ran into their arms, and hugged them tight, as though he wanted to make sure they were there. That they were still alive, breathing, solid, and not just as figments of his cotton candy-induced imagination.

The two of them looked at him, amused, but hugged him warmly nevertheless.

"I…h-had a n-nightmare…," Chopper admitted timidly, looking down in shame.

Zoro and Robin looked at each other.

"Oi, onna. What d'you do when a kid has nightmares?" Zoro whispered to Robin, making her giggle at his inexpertise at dealing with young kids.

"Usually, one would tell the child bedtime stories to make him go to sleep with nice dreams, Kenshi-san," she replied, eyes twinkling slightly. Maybe it was a trick of the light, maybe it wasn't, Zoro would never know.

All he knew was that the woman's eyes seemed to twinkle mysteriously in his presence. And while she tried her best not to show it, her cheeks would color bashfully every time she giggled.

He turned towards Chopper.

"You like stories about robots, don't you! Right, here we go," Zoro began, but was interrupted by Robin who slapped his thigh playfully.

"Kenshi-san! Children like fairy tales, not robots or anything like that!"

Chopper watched the exchange with interest. Sanji and Usopp had mentioned something similar that humans did...but the words escaped him at the moment.

'What was it called? F-fritling? No, Flitring? Flirting! Yes, that's the word!'

Oblivious to his inner exchange, Robin turned pulled the little reindeer onto her lap, and began her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess called Princess Adri! She had a pet–" Robin was cut off by her curious crewmate.

"Like Princess Vivi and Carue?"

"Yes, Chopper, except that this one was not a duck. It was a Pegasus!"

"What's a Pegasus?"

"A Pegasus is a pure white horse, with large wings like that of an angel," she continued.

Chopper gasped in awe. Usopp had never told him about this strange species called a Pegasus! He listened with rapt attention as she continued to weave her tale out of sparkles and glitter.

Zoro inwardly cringed. He had never thought Robin to be one for fairy tales and sparkly, glittery stuff.

"And one day, the princess got kidnapped by an evil buffalo-man!"

Chopper promptly gasped again, as any good audience should.

"And a human-sized robot rode the unicorn, wielding a neon shield and a laser gun. Together they rode bravely through the dangerous outer space and saved–" interrupted Zoro, but was cut off by Robin.

"Kenshi-san! That is not how a fairy tale is supposed to go!" she frowned, her lips almost forming a pout. Almost. Of course, Robin doesn't ever pout.

"Well, excuse me for trying to spice up your boring fairy tale for Chopper here!"

Chopper giggled at their playful banter.

Drowning out the sounds of their argument, he settled his furry head on Robin's lap.

He didn't need them to tell him a bedtime story, just their presence was enough comfort for him.

Grabbing Zoro's hakama in a hoof, he took in both their scents.

Zoro smelled like sweat, sake, blood and metal, while Robin smelled like jasmine and chocolate. Separately, one would smell too repulsive and the other would exude too strong a smell. But together, it was perfect. Chopper let their play quarrel in the back ground, and their scents lull him to sleep.

His sleep was no longer filled with nightmares of zombies, blood, pain and misery. Rather, this time he dreamed of Zoro and Robin sitting on a neon pink Pegasus, flying through outer space. The both of them were sharing a stick of cotton candy. Of course, any good dream has to have cotton candy.

Chopper couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he couldn't imagine Zoro and Robin separate from each other.

In the real world, Zoro's eyelids twitched upon hearing the words "Zoro", "Robin", "neon-pink" and "Pegasus".

Robin merely giggled.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: Yay! I felt much more satisfied with this oneshot than I did with the previous one! Credits to Muffinypowers for the prompt, "Zoro and Robin riding a neon pegasus through space". Hehe told ya, it did work! This chapter had quite a bit of Chopper, but oh well, can't help it. He's too lovable. I don't even know how to categorise this chapter. There was a bit of grief and angst at the beginning, but then there was some humor towards the end. You tell me. More prompts, anyone? <strong>

**Also, reply to 'Someone' because I can't PM you: Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it. And your wish has been fulfilled, 'cause I've updated about 1 hour (?) after you reviewed. I'm actually proud of myself hehe. **

**- Yours truly, Pride**


	3. Two of Hearts

**Pride: This story is a tribute to Cardboard Pixie, an amazing friend, confidante and sister-figure who passed away on October the 9th. She dedicated her last moments to writing fanfiction, which she truly loved. I hope her hardwork and dedication is recognized, because she truly deserves it. Thanks for the great memories and times we had, and no matter what, we won't forget you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 1611/2014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They all knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Narrator's Perspective<p>

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>A Match Made In Hell<strong>

An One Piece original fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection 3: Two of Hearts<strong>

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Zoro screamed, pulling at his hair.<p>

"CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Usopp ran and hid inside a barrel on deck, hoping that it would save him from the swordsman's wrath. Chopper, likewise scared out of his wits, "hid" behind the barrel. And Luffy, oh Luffy, he just stood there, oblivious to something green that would probably try and chop his head off in a moment if he didn't seek shelter soon.

Of course, in his viewpoint, a nice game of tag was worth suffering the swordsman's wrath for.

"Zoro-bro! Put that sword away, please! I don't think I can repair the Thousand Sunny if you cut it in half!" came the desperate voice of the crew's shipwright.

The swordsman stared at the offending figure of his red-clad captain for a few more fleeting moments, before he re-sheathed Kitetsu and promptly went back to sleep.

"Ne, Chopper, why d'you think Zoro's being so noisy today?" the childish captain asked his playmate.

"I-I don't know…maybe he's angry because we didn't invite him to play with us?"

At this, Usopp shot out of the barrel, vehemently shaking his head. Oh, those two idiots were going to get him killed with them! But he was too late, for his captain was already by the moss-haired swordsman's side, pulling at his cheeks.

"Zoro! Zoroooooo come play tag with us!"

"Luffy…"

"Come play! Then maybe you won't be so pissy!"

"Luffy, I thwear! Ifth you don'th leth go of my ctheeks now and leth me thleep in peathe, I'll perthonally make thure you don'th get meath for a month, even ifth I haff to beg the thtupid cook for ith!"

Luffy leapt back with a mortified look and Zoro shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out his captain's noises of protest.

* * *

><p>"Brook! How do I get Zoro to play with me?!" Luffy asked his crew's musician.<p>

"Yohoho, what a fine day to play, Luffy-san! The warmth makes my skin tingle in pleasure! Even though I have no skin to feel with! Skull joke! Yohoho!"

"Alas, I don't think Zoro-san is one for games, Captain-san!"

Luffy frowned and just ran off to find Nami.

* * *

><p>"He'd probably have no choice but to play if I threatened to raise his debt…" Nami started off.<p>

"But I don't need more idiots making noise while playing, it's hard to focus up here! Now shoo, and let me update this map in peace!" and she positively shoved her kid captain out the doors.

"Namiiiii-"

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Luffy-bro!" Franky paused his welding and looked up from what he was working on, pushing his work goggles up.<p>

"Franky! How do I get Zoro to play with me?!"

"I don't think that's a really good idea, Luffy-bro…I can't stop Zoro-bro from slicing the ship in half a second time."

Luffy sighed in disappointment and went off to find some meat before he continued his quest to make Zoro play with him.

* * *

><p>"Sanjiiii! I'm HUNGRY!"<p>

"Food isn't ready yet, Luffy!" but contrary to his words, the cook threw Luffy a chicken drumstick just to shut him up. Never mind that it was half-cooked…

A look of enlightenment seemed to come over Luffy's face as he looked at Sanji as though in a new light.

"Sanji!"

"What now, Luffy? Haven't I given you meat already?!"

"No, not that! Will Zoro come play with me, Chopper and Usopp if I give him some meat?"

"Pfft, like hell. That moss-head – no, stone-head – screw that, moss-covered-stone-head, is definitely not gonna play. He does nothing but sleep, lazy bastard!"

Luffy walked out of the kitchen, forehead creased and eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly another wave of enlightenment washed over him.

"Robin! She'll know what to do! She always seems to know what to do, especially when it deals with Zoro!"

And off he went.

* * *

><p>"Robin!"<p>

"Hm?"

"How can I get Zoro to play with me? I asked him to play tag with me, but he just went back to sleep!"

Robin giggled at that. Sounded like typical Zoro.

"Captain-san, Kenshi-san doesn't seem to like tag. Maybe he'd play with you if invited him to something more mature like cards?"

Luffy immediately poked at Zoro who was fast asleep against the back of Robin's reclining chair.

"Zorooo! Let's play cards!"

"Piss off, Luffy, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Kenshi-san…," Robin chided gently.

"Fine, fine. But only one game, got that?" he glared at Luffy. That woman, somehow he could never deny her requests.

* * *

><p>Thirty games later, Zoro found himself with no reason left to play, having won all of Luffy's share of meat for dinner that day plus Sanji's, Usopp's, Franky's and Brook's own, cleared all of his debts with Nami, and gotten five free passes out of infirmary from Chopper. Only Robin was left, seeing as she wasn't playing, rather she sat at the sidelines, giggling lightly into her hands.<p>

"Oi, onna! Join us!" yelled Zoro, smirking at her.

"Robiiiiinnnn! Play with us!" chorused Luffy and Usopp cheerily. Apparently it had yet to sink in that they had lost their shares of meat.

"Robin-chwannn! Help us teach this cretin a lesson, oh sweet goddess!"

"Okay, okay, just one game of blackjack," the female Devil Fruit user agreed.

She walked over to where the others were seated, and lowered herself to the ground, cross-legged. Zoro found his eyes glued to her own blue ones, and her sharp-shapely nose, and her-

"Shall we start? Just the two of us, then?" her voice broke him out of his thoughts. Thank goodness. What was he even thinking?

"It's on."

She drew the first card, which turned out to be a King of Clubs. 13 then.

Using his Kenbunshoku Haki, Zoro spied a 5 of Hearts at the top, and he drew. Since the game had only just begun, he had no clue whether that was good or not. But that aside, who would've known that Kenbunshoku Haki could be used in such a way? Zoro smirked.

While he busied himself with his thoughts, Robin had drawn an Ace of spades. That makes it 14.

Zoro went on to draw a 7 of Diamonds.

Followed by which, Robin drew a 5 of Diamonds. 19. That would be a hard number to beat…

The green-haired sword artist smirked triumphantly as he spied and pulled out a 8 of Spades.

"Ha! That makes it twenty! I'd like to see you beat that, woman!"

The other crew members all burst into mock-tears, but Robin remained smiling.

Her dainty fingers pulled at another card and flipped it over.

Zoro's smirk faded from his face as he saw what was on it.

Two of Hearts. 21.

His first loss. Dammit.

Screw that Two of Hearts.

But then again…

"I guess I don't mind losing to you," Zoro smirked at Robin.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: This one was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! And if any of you follow the anime Fairy Tail, may I please request you to check out the stories "fairytales before bedtime" by Cardboard Pixie and the (sort-of) sequel "Good Morning, Sunshine" by myself? Cardboard Pixie is a great friend, great writer and pseudo-sister of mine who passed away recently. The second story was written as tribute to her. She dedicated even her last days to writing fanfiction, so I want as many people as possible to acknowledge her works. It's the least we of Fanfiction can do to one who has contributed so much to us. Thank you. <strong>

**- Yours truly, Pride **


	4. Nobody Says No to Nami!

**Pride: This story is a tribute to Cardboard Pixie, an amazing friend, confidante and sister-figure who passed away on October the 9th. She dedicated her last moments to writing fanfiction, which she truly loved. I hope her hardwork and dedication is recognized, because she truly deserves it. Thanks for the great memories and times we had, and no matter what, we won't forget you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated: 2111/2014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They all knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.<strong>

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>A Match Made In Hell<strong>

An One Piece original fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection 4: Nobody says no to Nami!<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy slammed the ground with his fists, hunched over, a never-ending stream of laughter wracking his body. Tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks as his unique laughter echoed throughout the Thousand Sunny.<p>

"Yohoho! Chopper-san! You make my stomach rumble with laughter! Although I have no stomach to speak of! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho!" Brook joined Luffy, his misplaced skull joke doing nothing to reduce the mirth of the crew.

Sanji was rolling around in laughter, letting the knives slip out of his fingers and fly all over the ship, although no one was in the mood to point out that they were just literally inches from death.

Franky laughed so hard one of the valves on his right arm came loose and spouted cola all over the deck.

Usopp was currently gasping for breath after having laughed too much, doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish out of water.

Even Nami was engulfed in mirth as she joined the others, sprawled over the deck, caught in the throes of laughter.

They couldn't help it. It was just too much.

Chopper in his Kung-fu Point, donning lipstick and a curly green wig. To top it all off, he was trying to impersonate Jora of the Donquixote Pirates!

Luffy calmed himself down slowly, taking a few heaving breaths to steady himself, then looked at Chopper.

And promptly fell back, laughing his ass off again.

"SHISHISHISHISHISHI-"

Only Zoro and Robin were spared. The greenhead merely smiled in amusement, rare as it was, watching his crewmates' antics.

Robin's eyes twinkled in amusement, but no laughter escaped her lips.

"Oi, onna."

"Hm? Yes, Kenshi-san?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zoro smirked at her.

"Ahead of you," she shot him an identical smirk.

Nami sat up straight, her hair tousled and her face a mess. Her eye liner was smudged, leaving messy tracks where her tears of laughter had streamed down her face. Her bracelet had broken from the force with which her fists pounded the ground.

As Nami slowly recovered, her breathing gradually returning to normal, she unconsciously noticed Luffy's unique laughter. She had never heard someone laugh like that before. Seriously, who even goes "Shishishishi" when they're laughing? Seriously, that was one weird captain she had.

But then again, she shouldn't be complaining, considering that she already knew that before she joined, and besides, it wasn't like anyone else on the crew was normal either.

Her tear-misted vision slowly focused on Robin sitting on her leaning chair, Zoro leaning against its side. Robin was leaning slightly forward, the only indication that she was extremely amused by Chopper's antics as well, although she didn't show it. Those two…were they even humans? They never seemed to show any emotions. Well, maybe Zoro did, but he only ever showed anger. Emotionally inept creatures, the two of them.

Instantly, Nami's curiosity was aroused. She wanted to know what they sounded like when they laughed.

But all those thoughts went down the drain when she saw what Robin was clutching in her hands.

A camera.

For all she knew, it could've been just to record the fun moments they had on the crew. But oh no, knowing Robin as well as Nami did…

"This will surely make for some good blackmail material, Kenshi-san," Robin giggled lightly, looking to the left at her green-haired companion.

"Took the words right out of my mouth. How many copies of it should I make?" Zoro grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"I'd say…eight. Even if all seven of them tried to destroy one copy each, we'd still have one more…to achieve our needs."

"Right on it."

Nami, who had realized what was going on, stood up and charged with a demonic cry of rage.

"Oh no, we've awoken the kraken! Time to flee!" Zoro muttered to Robin, who casually tossed the camera to him.

He grabbed it, and in one smooth, fluid motion, loped off onto the second level. Nami's screams echoed behind him.

"RO-RO-NO-A- ZO-RO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY IDEAS! AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING A KRAKEN, HUH?! THERE'S SO MANY THINGS I WANNA KILL YOU FOR! I WISH YOU HAD A MILLION HEADS SO I COULD RIP THEM OFF AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

* * *

><p>Five hours and fifty broken pieces of furniture later, Nami finally calmed down.<p>

'Seriously, I want to kill Zoro for that. And Robin, if I could. But I'm more interested in hearing what they'd sound like if they laughed.'

'Both of them aren't going to react to something small like a joke. Or a prank. Looks like desperate times do call for desperate measures. Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best.'

"Usopp! You have a job to do!"

The long-nosed sniper hurried to his crewmate's side, frightened and afraid he might unwittingly re-ignite the witch's fury.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked, putting a nearby mouse to shame.

"I want you to go tickle Zoro and make him laugh."

"W-whaaaatttt?!" Usopp was feeling very conflicted at the moment. Of all the things he'd expected the navigator to say, that wasn't even on the list! Moreover, he was in a dilemma whether to anger the krak- I mean, witch, or to suffer the swordsman's wrath.

Of course, he ended up deciding that he'd risk having three swords in his abdomen.

Because nobody says no to Nami.

Ain't-no-body.

He tiptoed lightly, noiselessly over to the swordsman who was sleeping peacefully against Robin's reclining chair.

Good. So far, none of them had noticed him. A few more steps, and he'd be able to accomplish his goal.

Usopp stretched out his arms, and flexed his fingers as he neared his target.

A tanned hand moved towards the hilt of Zoro's swords, making Usopp stop in his tracks.

'Shit, he knows I'm here!' sweat poured profusely down his forehead and the sides of his face.

As he was occupied in his thoughts, Usopp failed to see Robin's thin, slender hand move towards his forehead.

**Flick. **

"Owwww…," he rubbed his forehead which felt sore where he was flicked.

"Sniper-san, it's not nice to sneak up on someone," Robin teased as she looked at him.

Instantly, Usopp's eyes snapped up to look at the archaeologist. He ran away screaming that he wanted to live.

"Nami-san, that was very strange of you. Were you perhaps thinking to make Usopp-san steal the pictures from us?" Robin smiled at the navigator who had watched all that transpired from behind the railings of the second floor.

"Robin…," Nami gritted her teeth while glaring at the only other female on the crew.

'What was I thinking, doing something stupid like trying to make those two laugh? I should be thinking of getting those pictures back!'

Zoro's eyes shot open and he slid a hand under his haramaki, reaching for something.

He then pulled out a single photo and waved it teasingly.

'NO! UNGLAM PHOTOS! MY WORST FEARS HAVE COME TO LIFE!' thought the orange-haired navigator.

"ZOROOOO!" she screeched.

"Hand me that photo, right now! N-O-W, NOW! If you're gonna take a photo of me, you better make sure I look nice in it, dumbass!"

"Let's see…umm…nope!" Zoro smirked, further angering the kraken.

"Shitty marimo! Nobody says no to Nami-chwan!" Sanji leapt over the railings and bounded towards his rival.

"Robin," Zoro muttered to his companion, knowing that she always had a trick up her sleeve for desperate times such as these.

"Good opportunity to try the latest use for my powers," she smiled cheekily.

"**Mil Fleur: Mano."**

Sanji stopped in his tracks as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly turning around, he came face to face with a man.

A fat, transsexual, complete with lipstick, eye-liner and a wig.

"OKAMAAAAA!" he yelled in horror, stumbling backwards.

The okama leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sanji's forehead.

**Tchu~ **

That was it for the poor cook. He sprang backwards and fell unconscious to the wooden flooring, his soul floating out of body, and froth gathering at the edges of his mouth.

Zoro and Robin could no longer suppress their mirth at the sight of the cook sprawled out helplessly, faced with his worst fears.

Zoro cackled loudly, and soon Robin joined him, releasing streams of high-pitched giggles.

Some might have found it contagious, even music to their ears, but at that moment, any sane man (or woman, for that matter), who heard their laughter, felt chills crawl down their spines.

Yep, those two most certainly deserved their monikers of "Devil's Child" and "Demon Cutter".

They were so similar to each other, and so demonically different from others, that at times, Nami wondered if they were born and raised in the deepest depths of hell itself.

A shudder ran down her spine.

Maybe, no human says no to Nami.

But these two weren't human.

* * *

><p><em>End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: This chapter turned out a little cracky, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Initially I was debating whether to call this chapter "Nobody says no to Nami" or "Laughter", but I eventually ended up calling it the former. I felt that this chapter was a little less than satisfactory. My other chapters always have some big underlying concept, but this one…felt like it had no direction. Dear readers, your thoughts on this? <strong>

**- Yours truly, Pride**


	5. Day Out or Date?

**Pride: This story is a tribute to Cardboard Pixie, an amazing friend, confidante and sister-figure who passed away on October the 9th. She dedicated her last moments to writing fanfiction, which she truly loved. I hope her hardwork and dedication is recognized, because she truly deserves it. Thanks for the great memories and times we had, and no matter what, we won't forget you.**

**Updated: 24/11/2014**

* * *

><p><em><strong>They all knew that it was not a match made in heaven. But it was a match made in hell, and that was just fine too.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.<strong>

Narrator's Perspective

'Thoughts'

"Speech_" _

"**Attacks/Raised Voices"**

_Settings- Place and Time_

_Dreams_

* * *

><p><strong>A Match Made In Hell<strong>

An One Piece original fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Recollection 4: Day Out or Date?<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoro walked towards the girls' room as he dialed Robin on his Denden Mushi, his bare feet making random "pat" sounds as he tried to walk at a more leisurely pace and try not to appear too excited about it.<p>

He knew it wasn't a date, but couldn't help but feel excited. If his past self had seen him now, he'd be ashamed of the way he'd turned out. Becoming such a soft-hearted, mushy fool and acting like a love-struck puppy.

Never before in his life had he been so pumped up for a trip ashore. They'd planned to go to the bookstore (in light of his recent love for books after Robin had lent him one on symbols), then to the bar for some wine (a nice change from sake, he thought) and to buy some groceries on the way back.

He heard the faint, but familiar "purupurupuru" of Robin's Denden Mushi from inside the room. It stopped, and he listened closely.

"Almost done!" he heard her call through the line.

Then the comforting sound of her footsteps as her scent of peaches and lavender grew stronger, wafted closer to him. He took in her own scent, and smelled something else, quite distinct amongst the plethora of flavours lingering in the air.

Fresh pine. His own scent, when he wasn't training and sweating like a dog, of course. Strange, that he should recognise his own scent only when around Robin. But it wasn't really all that shocking, considering that the woman always brought out the side of him he never knew he had.

*Click*

The doorknob turned, and he eased a smile onto his face, ready for them to be on their merry way to town.

What he didn't expect, was for his carefully-arranged smile to crumble, to be replaced by a look of fawning surprise as he took in her appearance. Nothing too fancy, but she really didn't need grandeur to surprise him. Not her, at least.

He registered her yellow sundress, and her hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her appearance was similar to Vivi's, but damn...

He'd be damned if she hadn't pulled this off way better than Vivi, or anyone else could've done.

Her sunglasses abandoned in favour of a matching yellow hairband with a sunflower attached to it's side. To him, she looked simply stunning, and if he didn't know better, he'd have said she was at least five years younger than he was!

Zoro gaped like a fish for a few more moments before he gathered his senses. The snail still clutched close to his face, he whispered in slight lingering awe.

"H-Hello, is this heaven's number?"

"I'm afraid, one of your angels is running loose on earth."

She heard it, through her own Denden Mushi receiver. It was faint, but she heard it nonetheless, and the only response she was capable of in her bashful state was a slight blush, a gasp, followed by a giggle.

Zoro, who had restored his stoic expression, held out his arm for her to hold on to.

"If you will, fair lady," he smirked at her.

Robin regretted that the particular pick-up line was meant to be used on females, and not on the opposite sex. She would've said the same to Zoro, if not for the fact that she had not a single pick-up line meant for guys.

"Lead the way, Sir Knight," she smirked right back.

* * *

><p><strong>Pride: That was very short, sorry 'bout that. *scratches head* <strong>


End file.
